Highschool Au:DaveKat
by Rosales2k
Summary: This is a universe where humans and trolls lives in a peaceful environment. Karkat had transferred to a school called Homestuck high
1. Chapter 1

**Another Homestuck fanfic with davekat and I wanted to thank a certain person who told me I had the potential.**

You are Karkat Vantas at the age of 16 in human years, you hated the fact that you had to transferred to a different school because from where you used to live and grew up in. you are now getting ready on your first day of school, headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast when Kankri was also there "good morning Karkat" "GOOD MORING MY ASS AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP SO EARLY" "well since dad left for work I thought I should make you breakfast on your first day" "WELL I'LL BE DAMNED MY OWN BROTHER DECIDED TO MAKE MY A FUCKING BREAKFEST ON MY FIRST DAY AND I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO FUCKING LIKE MY NEW SCHOOL" "Karkat please give the school a chance, I know you don't feel comfortable being here in a new place" "GIVE ME ONE GOOD DAMN REASON WHY THE FUCK WE EVEN MOVE" "because our father wasn't able to find a job and we were on the verge on being in the streets and dad was able to get a job in town that was far away to where we live now and you better not give an attitude towards dad because he was happy that he was able to find a job" you wasn't able to say anything else until you look at the time "HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE, THANKS FOR WASTING MY FUCKING TIME KANKRI" you grabbed your lunch and had a toast in your mouth and headed toward the front door and ran to school.

Luckily the school wasn't that far since it's only a few blocks away, you manage to get to school which is Homestuck high, you went in the school and headed towards the main office to get your schedule, you looked at your schedule and realized how big the school was, you tried to find your first period class but no luck you became angered by the fact you couldn't even find you class as you kept walking around the halls.

"DAMN IT WHERE THE FUCK IS THE 1ST PERIOD CLASS" "excuse me are you new around here" you saw a boy with black hair, glasses and a butt tooth "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" "whoa you are a crabby one aren't you" "I CAN ACT WHO EVER THE FUCK I WANT AND THAT DOESN'T ANWER MY FUCKING QUESTION" "okay, okay settle down please I'm John Egbert and you are?" "KARKAT VANTAS AND YOU BETTER KNOW WHERE MY CLASSROOM IS AND DON'T TELL ME TO SETTLE DOWN" "well okay if that's who you are then I can accept that and it depends which classroom number is and if you don't mind me seeing your schedule" you handed John your schedule in which you would back off but you had to get help from someone to knows this school better than you do.

"Let's see here…oh you're in luck I have the same 1st period class as you do, so it be fine on your first day" "GREAT NOW I'LL BE IN A SAME CLASSROOM WITH A FUCKING FAGOT" "hey for the record I'm not a fagot and don't be using those kinds of language in the classroom because almost all the teachers are very strict about it" you and John now headed toward your 1st period class, once you got there and John opened the door and looked at the teacher "excuse me Mrs. McCracken we have a new student"

TBC

 **Please tell me what you think and I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar and I sometime am not good at details, I will do more if you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just decided to write another chapter and hopefully you can enjoy this one, and the teacher was based of my teacher I used to have, and also I may have to be switching characters for each chapter.**

You are Dave Strider, you are 16 years old, and you're in the same class as John Egbert who is unexpectedly late. You hated this school because everyone besides John makes fun of you because you wear shades every 24/7. It's not your fault you were born with blood like red eyes. John accepted the way you are by not showing your red eyes and wearing shades. You just go by your everyday routine by hanging out with John, practicing your rap with your Bro, and of course doing your homework. You are now in the classroom and class has already started when John came into the classroom.

"Hey Mrs. McCracken, we got a new student" "oh well come in, I was wondering why you were late John and who's this young troll" "he said his name is Karkat Vantas Miss" Mrs. McCracken smiled at Karkat to welcome him into the class. There was something in your chest when you looked at the troll, you described him as cute and somewhat beautiful "please introduce yourself Vantas" "MY NAME'S KARKAT VANTAS AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE GET ON MY BAD SIDE OR YOUR GONNA BE IN A SHITTY SITUATION WITH ME" the whole class went dead silence and stared laughing and him but you kept a blank stare "Vantas don't use those kind of language in this classroom or its going to be your first warning" "please Mrs. McCracken, its Karkat's first day and he just told me he has moody issues and I told him not to use those kind of language during class" John was nervous of what Mrs. McCracken might do and she was a very kind woman which made you sick because you think people like her are only pretending to be nice so they wouldn't lose their jobs and she picks on you for every little thing you didn't do only because she knew why you were wearing shades.

"Very well then John, since you are a good student I believe you and Karkat your assign seat is in front of Dave Strider, the one with the shades" Karkat mumbled in anger as he walked over to where you were in the rows of desks. You stared at him with a blank stare again and you felt like you needed to say something to this new student "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT, ARE YOU GONNA LAUGH AT ME TOO STRIDER" you almost jumped at Karkat shouting as if he didn't care of what the whole class would think "jeez Kitkat you need to cool you shizzal or else you're going to get laughed at again" you said with a smirk on your face, seeing that Karkat blushed with embarrassment but the whole class stared to giggle and with John face palm himself.

TIMESKIP

It was lunch time, you had a 30 minute lunch with John and you decided ask about how you get to meet up with Karkat and John told a short story "well at least your still a good friend John and kept Kitkat from shouting where the whole universe could hear" "yeah well at least I didn't call him by the nickname you gave him during class" "oh come on John you know that was funny" "no its not and he must've been hurt and of course you do know that today is his first day and your already treated him like crap Dave" you couldn't help but getting the feeling that John was right, you did treat Karkat like crap and he even hates you now "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUY TALKING ABOUT ME FOR SHITHEADS"

TBC

 **I'm sorry again for the spelling and grammar and I'm also sorry that its short**


	3. Chapter 3

**So someone told me an advice to not make Karkat shouting all the time so I did a change to make it better for you readers out there.**

You are Karkat Vantas, you just overheard John and Dave's conversation, and you are now angry that you thought their bad mouthing you. John looked at you, in shocked "Karkat please don't take this the wrong way, I was just telling Dave not to treat you like crap on your first day" you looked at John, making sure he wasn't lying but in his eyes he was telling the truth, you then looked at Dave with anger in you "so you could talk shit about me Strider, at least I'm not the freak who wears those fucking shades like I'm a god damn vampire!" you said those words that to Dave and you now noticed everyone in the lunch room was staring, then you looked at Dave which he looks from a blank face to an angry one.

"You better shut the fuck up Vantas, you don't know shit about me" Dave got up, walks towards you, and grabs your shirt to his fist when John tried to hold Dave back, trying to not let him punch you "Dave stop you don't want to go to detention again" Dave didn't like detention so he back off but was still angry "at least I'm not some fucking troll who constantly shouts all the time and I hope to god you will fucking die alone because no one gives a shit about you, and I bet not even your family cares about you and your just a god damn burden on everybody with your shouting." You are of what Dave had said and you're on the edge of crying "you better take those words back Strider or-"you got cut off by Dave "or what, your gonna throw this lunch table at me, you don't even have the balls to do so, oh wait, you don't have any balls, your just a troll who just has a pussy like you" now he has really pushed your buttons big time, you lunge at Dave and bit him in the arm and John grabbed you from the behind.

"Karkat stop, you're making Dave bleed to his arm" you stopped biting Dave with your razor sharp teeth and you realized in horror of what John said to Dave's arm. Dave looked at you in anger "you're no troll, you're a fucking monster who bites people in the arm" "Dave!" John yelled his name as he was getting mad at Dave. You are now crying in shocked and hurt of what Dave said "I'm sorry Strider I didn't mean-"you tried to apologize "I don't need your fucking apology, now get the fuck outta here before I kick your fucking ass" your hurt and even crying even more and you now started to ran out of the lunch room, you continue to run and you thought to yourself 'why I'm I hurting so much, what is it with Strider that makes my chest hurts so much.'

You ran until you hit another troll in front you "whoa there, you better watch where you're going motherfucker" you looked at the troll, he was taller, longer horns, face painted, his hair seems to be wild, and carries a horn with him "I'm not a motherfucker you stupid fucking clown troll" "ha well at least I'm not a crybaby that's for sure" 'honk' you just realized you were still crying and tried to whip your tears, you now noticed the male troll was looking down at you "you should get to class now crybaby" you got mad at that nickname he gave you "first of all I have a reason why I was crying which its none of your fucking business and second I have a real name and its Karkat Vantas" the clown troll looks at you with a strange concern look on his face but then smiles "well hello there Karkat, my names Gamzee Makara and it's a motherfucking pleasure to meet you" You find his name was weird but then you were happy to find another troll who goes to the same school as you then you thought about Dave which made you sad again, Gamzee noticed your sad expression and gives you a hug to tried to comfort you, you hugged him back as if you needed it, you couldn't helped but feel like someone was staring at you and Gamzee.

TBC

 **Please don't judge on how I write as if I'm in school, everybody's different right? Anyways at least Gamzee was introduced for you guys who likes Gamzee as a favorite character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys you might think this is a poorly written story because of my bad grammar and each chapter is really short, and the character are a little OOC I'm sorry for that, please enjoy this chapter.**

You are Dave Strider, you just got bit by Karkat, John is taking you to the nurse's office but the nurse wasn't even in the office, you decide to sit in the bench in the office and wait for the nurse, you notice John is looking at you with an upset look "Dave do you know what you have done" you then looked at John with a little anger look "what for Egbert, that fucking troll bit me and he even run away like a pussy and I just saw him with that clown, Gamzee fucking Makara" John then remember that Karkat was embraced by Gamzee "well Dave you told him that horrible stuff you said to him and today was Karkat's first day of school and it seems like you didn't understand how crabby and moody Karkat is"

You thought for a moment, and you now know that John was right you did tell Karkat those awful thing you said about him and you even pay the price by getting bit in the arm which it still hurt like hell and you when back to your emotionless looking self back due to the fact you wore shades all the time. "your right Egbert I did tell Karkat those awful things but I just don't like the feeling in my chest" you told John that and then you remember when growing up, you never had this experienced before, you didn't understand it, and Bro was hardly around because of work and been taking care of you when you were younger.

John gave you a grin and blinked twice "OMG are you in love Dave" you stared at John, embarrassed and even blushed madly "no I'm not Egbert" you smacked him on the back of his head leaving him with an 'ow'. John chuckled for a moment and said "well that explain why your so jealous when you saw Gamzee hugging Karkat" you began to feel embarrassed again and when your about to smack John again, the nurse came in and saw what your about to do

"Detention for you Strider" the nurse said and then looks at your arm "what happen to your arm Strider" the nurse and you had to tell the truth but then John interrupted "Dave just got bit by a dog" when John said that you had your hand on you face knowing the nurse is not really buying it "really" said the nurse who gave a suspicious look and you told the truth "you see nurse, there was a new student in this school and I said some horrible things to him and he bit me for that" the nurse looked at you and believes you.

"I see, is this true Egbert" John gave a shocked look while you told the truth and then he looked at the nurse "yes its true and the reason that I lied was because it was Karkats first day of school and I thought it would be best to not get him into trouble" John knew there was no way out of this but had to confess "very well then and Egbert I will not give you detention since you told the truth" You got angry for a moment 'why the fuck does my best friend gets out of detention free card while I'm the one who always does for small things, makes no fucking sense' you thought.

"So Karkat Vantas is the new student of this school is it" you nodded "very well, I'm going to treat you wound now" the nurse treated your wound and she left the office trying to find Karkat. "Dave why you told the truth" you looked at John with an upset look "first off Egbert, the nurse is really sharp and can tell if your lying or not and second Vantas needs to learn the rules around the school by not biting there fucking arms off" you told off John and he gave you a 'what' look "as if you follow the rules by not wearing shades around school campus" "shut up Egbert"

You got up from the bench and you look out to the window of the school nurse you see Karkat still hugging Gamzee, you felt your blood boiled in angry and John noticed your angry face and he got up from the bench and looked at the window as you do "Dave don't let that get to you, you know Gamzee is dating Tavros Nitram" you known by that fact and your still jealous that Gamzee is still hugging Karkat.

You then saw the same nurse that treated your wound and you were somewhat glad for that and part of you knows that Karkat will be even madder at you and maybe even hate you for life. The word 'hate' had struck you in the chest but its not a feeling of love as John describes it, it was the feeling your always use to, but this was stronger than before and it was of course Pain and it was unbearable.

You and John continue to look at the window and see Gamzee breaking the embrace as he saw the nurse walking up behind Karkat and the nurse seems to tell Karkat that he now has detention the same as you, and you looked at Karkat and he seems to be in shocked by that and it looked like he wanted to cry and was angry at the same time and this was your fault you started this whole mess, you now wondered if you could talk to him during detention. "uh Dave, I think Karkat spotted us" you just now noticed Karkat was staring at you now, in a rage of hate in his face 'oh shit' you thought and now he thinks your just some hateful prick now.

TBC

 **This was kinda done in a rush because I was finally finish and I forgot to save it and I got really mad at myself so yeah this Chapter is even longer than any other so if you did enjoy this then you are MoThErFuCkInG wElCoMe**


End file.
